


Dog Smuggling

by jeongins



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, i didn’t proofread, i wrote this for my friend ayen, its pretty good???, soft 2park, sorry if it’s a bit hard to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongins/pseuds/jeongins
Summary: woojin finds a dog on the way home. cue jihoon freaking out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh i didn’t proofread so sorry. and i wrote this for my friend may who’s literal 2park trash.
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on twitter [@cafejbj](http://twitter.com/cafejbj)  
> follow may at [@pwjcafes](http://twitter.com/pwjcafes)

_3 minutes till closing. come on, you can make it._

_2 minutes 30 seconds._

_2 minutes 20 seconds_

_WHY IS THE TIME GOING SO SLOWLY??!1!!1_

woojin’s shift was _slowly_ [emphasis on: slowly] ending and he just couldn’t wait to go home to his bed and lovely boyfriend

_1 minute 5 seconds_

his day had a rough start and it didn’t get any better with the customers yelling at him for getting their orders wrong

_3_

_2_

_1_

his shift had finally ended and could go home now

woojin rushes to get his stuff and go out the door. he was finally fREE

he was making his way home when he heard a ‘ _jingle jingle_ ’. woojin almost couldn’t bother looking back but he would then realize he would’ve regretted not looking back.

IT WAS A PUPPY

woojin had literal heart eyes looking at him. he looked around to see if the owner was in the vicinity of him but to no avail. he picked up the dog to see if it had an address on its tag but no information was found, only a name.

_daniel, huh? you’re a cute one, aren’t ya? I would try to find your owner but there’s not enough info to even know where to start. i guess ill just have to take you for myself ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

so woojin, with his new companion, continued his way home. then sudden realization dropped onto his head like bird shit.

_jihoon._

his boyfriend had a tendency to try and get rid of anything cuter than him in the house. in his words, ‘there’s only room for one cute thing in this house and it’s him.’

woojin’s brain was working overtime to think of a way he was going to sneak this puppy into their house without jihoon noticing.

he had worked something out and was pretty proud of it. his plan was to put the pup in his hoodie. (yes, that was it.)

hoodie pup plan was initiated. woojin gently put the pup into his hoodie and adjusted it so they were both comfortable.

_ok i just need to get past jihoon and we’re both good. jihoon will just have to learn to love you. that’ll be easy. yeah totally. it’s not like he’ll try to burn you or something, not at all._

woojin kept trying to reassure himself and say that jihoon WONT try everything in his power to get rid of the dog

he looked down at the pup and even he didn’t seem like he was buying it

woojin just pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and kept walking till he reached their apartment

he unlocked the door and closed it quietly thinking jihoon was asleep or something. he turned around and had a near heart attack when he saw jihoon sitting on the couch

“why’d you close the door so quietly, hmm?” woojin could practically hear the suspicion dripping off of his voice.

“uhhhhhhhhhh i just thought…you know…you were..uh…s-sleeping?” woojin’s voice cracked as he replied

_fuck. why’d his voice just have to crack then?_

“what’s that in your hoodie?”  
“uh what do you mean? nothings in my hoodie”  
“that’s a lie.”  
“uh n-no it’s not”  
“you just stuttered”  
“no i didn’t”  
“you’re obviously hiding something seeing as you’re defending your hoodie”  
“im just trying to prove my point that i don’t have anything in my hoodie”

jihoon was done with woojin’s antics and decide to get the truth another way. he started walking towards woojin with a straight face

“uh what are you doing?” woojin was puzzled

just then, as if the flash had possessed jihoon, he was suddenly in a chokehold

“teLL ME WHAT YOURE HIDING IN YOUR HOODIE!!”  
“NEVER NOW LET ME GO”  
“NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHATS IN YOUR HOODIE”  
“HHHH NOT OVER MY DEAD BODY”  
“THATS FINE BY ME”

jihoon tightens his grip around woojin’s neck

“HGGHHHHHH FINE FINE ILL TELL YOU”

jihoon drops him immediately and woojin falls onto the ground, (wheeze)ing and coughing.

“now, you’re hoodie”

woojin reluctantly takes off his hoodie and out comes a puppy, no bigger than a teddy bear.

“YOU STOLE A PUPPY?!???”

“nO OF COURSE NOT. i just found it on my way home and decided to make him mine. his name is daniel bee-tee-dubs”

“oh my god. you stole a puppy. we’re gonna get arrested now. oH MY GOD WERE GONNA GET ARRESTED” jihoon exclaimed while gripping woojin’s collar, choking him once again. “WERE GONNA GET ARRESTED WOOJIN IM TOO CUTE AND YOUNG TO GET ARRESTED WHAT DO WE DO WERE GONNA HAVE TO RUN AWAY AND CHANGE OUR NAMES. WERE NOT PARK JIHOON AND PARK WOOJIN ANYMORE WERE DAVID LEE AND EDWARD LAI. PACK YOUR BAGS WE LEA-“

“WOULD YOU CALM DOWN? were not gonna get arrested.” woojin interrupted and assured jihoon. “we’ll keep the dog for now and put up posters for him and if the owner comes looking for him, then we’ll give him back okay?”

jihoon still looks skeptical but sighs agreeingly. “fine, i guess.”

woojin kisses his cheek tenderly, “thanks bub. and don’t worry, i still find you cuter.” woojin winks and shows his signature snaggletooth smile

jihoon blushes, “you’re so lame istg”

“but you still love me”  
“sadly”  
“hEy”


	2. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an epilogue three months into finding daniel

**EPILOGUE: 3 MONTHS LATER**

 

it was a sunday afternoon. woojin and jihoon were just playing with daniel when there was a sudden knock at the door.

“ill get it” jihoon goes up to the door and opens it, only to find a good looking man with three moles on his face.

‘it looks like a constellation,’ jihoon thought to himself

“uh hi”  
“hi”  
“do you need something or?”  
“oH yeah, im ong seongwoo and i believe you have something of mine”

jihoon’s mind started racing, trying to think what he could’ve have and how he could escape in the next 30 seconds

“ong? ive never heard that last name before. anyways im park jihoon and that something is?”

just then jihoon felt something brush against his leg. it was daniel

daniel ran up to this seongwoo person and yipped happily

“hey niel, how’ve you been?” this seongwoo person knelt down and picked up daniel

“oh so you’re he owner of daniel” jihoon realized

just then woojin walked over to where jihoon and seongwoo were talking

“what’s going on here?” woojin looked at jihoon and then seongwoo and had a doubletake when he saw seongwoo. “seoNGWOO HYUNG?! OMG ITS BEEN SO LONG HOWS IT GOING MAN”

“oh hey woojin. it’s been pretty good, i just came here to pick up my dog” seongwoo answered

“oh daniel was your dog?”  
“yeah, i named after my boyfriend daniel cause they looked alike”  
“oH that’s why the name was so familiar”

“you guys know each other?” jihoon asked

“yeah we know each other because we’re in the same dance group” woojin replied

“well it was nice finally meeting you jihoon, woojin talks about you all the time at dance meetings”

woojin blushes, “uH i think it’s time for you to leave. bYE”

“bye, ill see you on saturday kid.” seongwoo chuckles and leaves

jihoon closes the door and turns to woojin, “you talk about me all the time at your little dance meetings, huh?”

“shUT UP”


End file.
